


These Ashes That Crumbled

by thesetearsthatfall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FUCK peter pettigrew, Halloween Night, Marauders' Era, Sad Ending, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetearsthatfall/pseuds/thesetearsthatfall
Summary: She describes her death as stark white lilies crumbling to ash as her fingers grazed the petals.





	These Ashes That Crumbled

Imagine Lily Potter, eyes bright as she leaned over Harry, reaching out to scoop him up when she heard a loud crash from downstairs, and James’ panicked voice drifting up the stairs like smoke, _"Lily_ _, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!”_

Imagine Lily Potter, shaking with pure fear and bewilderment, as it was impossible that _he_ had found them. They had a secret keeper. _Peter_ was their secret keeper. It didn’t make sense. Was he okay?

She had no time to dwell on Peter, for she heard two words spoken, and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe.

_“Avada kedavra!”_

Imagine Lily Potter, tears now streaming down her face as she heard a sickening thud from down below.

Imagine Lily Potter, who had just heard her husband’s dead body hit the floor.

_She was next._

Imagine Lily Potter, who realized what she had to do. Who she had to protect.

Imagine Lily Potter, who felt cold dread lick its way up her spine as the Dark Lord swept into the room Lily and Harry were currently occupying.

Imagine Lily Potter, facing the Dark Lord, standing up for her son, and her husband, and Marlene and her family, and every other innocent person whose lives crumbled apart because of _him_.

Imagine Lily Potter, refusing to back down from the Dark Lord, even though it would be so easy to just give up.

Imagine Lily Potter, pleading for _him_ to spare Harry’s life, and to take her instead.

Imagine Lily Potter, sacrificing herself to save Harry.

Imagine Lily Potter, dead after Voldemort softly repeated the two words he had used to murder James Potter with.

Imagine Lily Potter, whose love was so powerful she saved her son, and the whole Wizarding world, with her sacrifice.


End file.
